


And now kiss

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [30]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, tyler has a crush on josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Either ask them out or I will do it for you"





	

"Either ask them out or I will do it for you"

"Don't you dare!"Tyler yelled a little too loud at Jenna.The girl shrugged at her best friend's reaction.He was making a big deal out of nothing.

As per usual.

"Worst case scenario,he says no"

"Actually that's the best outcome.Worst is me being forever humilitated"

"Josh wouldn't do that"

"Why?"

"Well look at him!"she stated pointing at the boy some tables across them.Josh Dun was one of the popular kids-luckily or not-he wasn't an asshole.

On second thought,if Josh was an actual asshole then Tyler wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

One of these days,Tyler would be entirely dun with him.

Pun intented.

"We don't even talk.What am I supposed to say?"

"Hey Josh,I'm Tyler and I've been stalking you since we first started highschool"Jenna replied earning a punch in the arm.He couldn't possibly say that.

This would be even worse than the worst case scenario.

"I'm going to keep on crushing on him in secret"

"You know this must be how fangirls feel like"Tyler just scoffed and continued looking at Josh.

"Oh fuck"

"What?"

"That!"Tyler whispered making Jenna glance up at a very excited-and probably high-Brendon Urie running towards their table.

Brendon was too one of the popular kids.

But of course he was nice with everyone due to...

Well

Cheerleading.

Yes,Brendon Boyd Urie,son of a Mormon family not only was a freakin cheerleader but also hopelessly in love with a guy.

(But his crush on the team's quarterback,Ryan,is another story)

"Jenna and Tyler!Two of my favourite people!"

"You say that to everyone"

"Well,now I mean it"he stated with a warm smile before turning back at his table.Some of his friends were looking back at Jenna and Tyler as if this was a movie and a plot twist was coming.

However,Tyler could not help noticing that Josh looked mad and honestly kind of stressed.

"How can we help the Forehead?"Jenna questioned.

"Ah,you see we have been talking and you see--"

"Hey guys"suddenly a Josh Dun had appeared putting an arm around Brendon.The other boy looked at his friend with an evil smile.

"Oh Josh!I was just telling the guys about how you have a cr--"

"A crazy obsession with drums?Oh yeah,I totally have"Josh cut off Brendon.

"Oh,you like drums?"Tyler questioned.

"Yes,I've been learning for five years"

"This sounds really cool"

"Thanks.I could show you sometime"Josh blurted out"If you want to"

"Um,yes I'd like that"

"Great,how ab--"

"A crush on Tyler"Brendon suddenly said with a huge grin on his face before turning to Josh"I told you that either you grew some balls and do it yourself or I would"

"Urie,you are a dead man"

Brendon awkwardly laughed before he began running like the wind.Jenna couldn't control her laughter at the entire situation while Tyler was blushing.

"Y-You have a crush on me?"

"Erm,yeah"

"Oh,well I-I actually like you too"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"And now kiss!"Brendon managed to shout from the other end of the cafeteria.


End file.
